Déguisement pour l'année
by vidackt
Summary: Deux gars déguisés en filles, harcèlement et un Kaï paumé..Allez venez vous éclaté.
1. Chapter 1

Kaï, élève sérieux, percing au sourcil, yeux mauves ou rouges, cheveux bleus attachés en queue de cheval avec mèches rebelles devant les yeux.

Tyson, garçon modeste, longs cheveux bleus, yeux rieur. Toujours souriant bêtement et amusant la gallerie.

Ray, longs cheveux noirs, yeux d'or, très mignon et sérieux, un côté farceur,sait cuisiner.

Brooklyn, cheveux orange, yeux bleus, doux, souriant et gentil.

Ils étaient en première année au lycée, et ne se connaissait pas vraiment. La classe, chaque année, doit désigner deux garçons pour s'habiller en fille.( je précise que c'est une école privé pour garçons et je crois que je me suis inspiré de Princess Princess grâce au résumé parce que j'ai toujours pas vue les épisodes!snif...)

Cette année, ça tombe sur Tyson et Kaï.Ce dernier n'ayant pas écouté, la classe se met autour de lui. Il les ignore superbement. Ray, lui prend le livre et lui désigne le tableau. Kaï secoue la tête pour dire son refus et qu'il ne ferait jamais rien de tel. La classe lui explique que s'il refuse alors il devrait redre un service à chacun et peu importe lequel, du moment qu'il le fasse sans broncher, et qu'il devrait se faire prendre en photos lorsqu'il le ferait. Kaî déglutit. Il accepta alors de se faire passer pour une fille mais il jura intérieurement de se venger.

Ray avait l'air content et rendit son livre à Kaï, Brooklyn quant à lui était intéressé de voir la suite.

Le lendemain,Kaï arriva en tenue de lycéenne mais il avait mis un short noir en dessous de la jupe et avait rajouté des étoffes de tissus pour faire un rajout de jupe. Il avait mis des bottines noires à lacets. Quitte à se faire passer pour une fille autant être classe.

Tyson, lui s'amusait comme un petit fou, pardon, une petite folle car il jouait son rôle à la perfection. Kaï se demandait comment il faisait alors que lui perdait toute sa dignité.

Brooklyn, qui ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main, Kaï l'ignora superbement.

La classe le siffla. Ce qui énerva Kaï, il les envoya bouler. Tyson alla le voir et lui dit:

Amuses toi pour une fois et puis une fille doit se montrer; douce, agréable, charmante, souriante et accepter la main des autres sans les ignorer ou refusé poliment et gentiment.

Kaï lisant encore son bouquin, Tyson soupira: désespéré.

Brooklyn passa derrière Kaï. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Kaï et lui murmura "très mignonne". Kaï fut surpris de la remarque.

Durant plusieurs jours, Kaï remarqua que Ray allait souvent vers Tyson. Brooklyn ne fit que de vagues sourires à Kaï quand leurs regards se croisaient et ça m'était Kaï assez mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Les jours passèrent et c'était toujours la même chose. Kaï se sentait de plus en plus désespéré de se faire passer pour une fille.

Brooklyn n'arrangeait pas les choses, il réussissait toujours à coincer Kaï dans des salles vides à des moments inattendues pour se faire embrasser ou se faire mordiller l'oreille ou le cou.Ca devenait génant pour Kaï. Tyson, lui, avait l'air aux anges,puisque Ray tait devenue son cuisinier attitré.

Brooklyn se rapprochait de plus en plus de Kaï physiquement au fil des semaines. Un après midi ensoleillé, Kaï s'étais mis à l'ombre. Brooklyn s'étais assis à côté de lui, ce qui pertuba Kaï qui ne le montra pas. Brooklyn essaya de le faire parler mais aucun son de la bouche de Kaï ne sortit.

Kaï voulait dire à Brooklyn qu'il le dérangeait mais le son ne venait pas, il aurait même voulu le crier mais rien à faire.

Brooklyn sut alors qu'il avait eu l'effet quil voulait; Kaï pertubé.

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue de Kaï, ce dernier recula, sa main sur sa joue en rougissant furieusement.

Brooklyn fut surpris une seconde puis il souriat et s'en alla, laissant Kaï sur le coup de la surprise.

A la fin de la journée, Kaï partit rapidement en oubliant de prendre l'enveloppe où se trouvait l'emploi du temps de la semaine prochaine. Ce fut Brooklyn qui lui prit.

Kaï rentra chez lui. Il était avec son père qui était rentré, il y avait quelques heures de cela.

Ils s'étaient expliqués par téléphone et son père était venu l'aider à surmonter ça.Kaï sauta dans les bras de son père en pleurant. Il était perdu, déboussolé, son père le calma, il l'asseya sur le fauteuil et lui mit quelques choses dans les cheveux. Kaï alla voir le miroir se trouvant dans le salon et vit des dreds rouges coincés dans son chouchou, ce qu'il lui donnait un style et ça le rendait plus féminin.

Il rejoignit son père qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Es-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aimes faire en te faisant passer pour une fille?

J'en sais rien...peut être qu'il me laisse plus de temps libres que les autres.

Ne dramatises pas alors.

La sonnette retentit. Kaï court ouvrir. Il est pertubé de voir Brooklyn sourriant qui lui tend une enveloppe.L'emploi du temps!Comment a-t'il pu oublié?

Brooklyn s'en va en saluant Monsieur Hiwatari.

Dis comment c'est quand on embrasse ou qu'on est embrassé?

Allez je vais être méchante et m'arrêtez là...Et oui je vais faire une suite et là je suis encore dans une autre fanfic beyblade et je vais aller faire le premier chapitre donc

**_A SUIVRE_**

allez review please?soyez pas trop dur(se faisant toute petite derrière une armoire)


	2. Chapter 2

Mon père réagit bizzarement quand je le lui demande. Il me sourit et s'asseoit sur le ca napé, il me fait signe de m'asseoir aussi. Je le fais. Il me prend dans ses bras, je me sens mieux maintenant. Il me resserre un peu plus contre lui, il me réveille une demi-heure plus tard. Il me porte jusque dans mon lit, j'enfile une chemise de nuit et j'obtiens un bisou du soir que je n'avais plus eu depuis longtemps. Je m'endors bien vite par rapport à d'habitude, je sais que j'oublie quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Le lendemain je me lève, je regarde mon bureau et voit l'enveloppe avec l'emploi du temps.Voilà ce que j'avais oublié.

Je regarde dans l'enveloppe et un bout de papier en tombe où se trouve un numéro et un mot.

Appelles-moi si tu as des problèmes.Bisoux mon ange.

Je me sens mal à l'aise mais pas dans le mauvais sens,enfin je crois. Mon père m'a déposé une lettre sur la table de la cuisine, je la lis, j'ai le temps, on est Samedi.

Mon chère Kaï ou devrais-je plutôt dire ma chère fille que j'adore, je rigole, essaie de ne pas trop t'en faire. Je reviendrais dans quelques mois si tu veux, d'ici là, essaie de te faire de nouveaux amis,ah aussi essaie de jouer le jeu. Après tout amuses toi.Ne dramatises pas, et le jeune homme d'hier soir semble te faire un certain effet( Kaï rougit à cette remarque).

Alors épates le.( Il rougit de plus en plus).

Papa, j'aurai espéré que tu reste pour une fois. Tu es toujours en déplacement. maman est morte depuis plusieurs années. Tu n'en as jamais aimé d'autres. Aussi non, tu me le caches, il faudra que je te le demande.

Et comment sais-tu qu'il me fait de l'effet?...Comment j'ai pu dire ça, moi?...je crois...ça doit...ma question d'hier soir!?

Dis comment quand on embrasse ou qu'on est embrassé?

Je veanis juste de voir Brooklyn s'en allait. Je devais être rouge à ce moment là et vu aussi la réaction de mon père juste après,ça doit sûrement être çà. Je regarde l'heure.9h10, je prépare le petit déjeuner, toujours en chemise et je me fais couler un bain. Je mange mon repas en regardant la télé.

J'ai terminé de manger et je vais prendre mon bain pour me détendre.

J'entends quelqu'un sonné plusieurs fois, ça ne peut être que Tala, il se ramène toujours au mauvais moment, je m'habille et je vais lui ouvrir. Je mets un pantalon noir avec un sweet rouge.

Tala?

Quel accueil chaleureux, dis donc,ça me touche pas du fond du coeur!

Non, c'est pas ça...vas-y entre.

Tala est mon ami d'enfance, j'ai toujours réussi à lui parler franchement.

Tala+

Tiens, Kaï est légèrement endormi et un peu pertubé. Il éteint la télé et continue de cuisiner pour moi.

Il commence à pleurer, je termine la cuisine en le serrant dans mes bras. Il en as besoin apparemment.

cccchhhhhhhhhhhchcchhhhhhhh...Là,calme toi,vas sur le canapé tu m'expliqueras.

Il hôche la tête et va sur le canapé.Je prépare mon assiette et commence à manger en m'asseyant à côté de lui.Il respire un bon coup.

Eh,bien...promets de ne pas rire steuplait.

D'accord.enfin j'essayerai.Allez continue.

Au lycée, deux garçons sont désignés pour s'habiller en filles

Ne me dis pas que c'est tombé sur toi?

Si.

Je veux voirça alors.Allez montre!

Non...Tala...

Allez Kaï steuplaît(chibi eyes!)

D'accord(Kaï part se changer)

Tu te fais toujours avoir à chaque fois..(siffle Kaï quand il le voit)La fille!

Tala arrête(rougit et baisse la tête.)

Kaï?!(voit des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Viens là, explique moi ce qui se passe.

Il y a un garçon...dans ma classe...qui n'arrête pas de...m'embrasser...Je suis mal à l'aise quand il le fait à chaque fois.

Il le fait quand?

Quand il me coince dans une salle ou un couloir vide...

Qu'es-ce que tu ressens pour lui?

J'en...j'en sais rien du tout...

Kaï:Non mais elle ose me faire sentimentale là!Je refuse!Je proteste!!!Arrêter là!!!++Moi:Kaï?++le nommé:...oui?

Moi:Ta gueule!!Je veux pas t'entendre!C'est pour les besoins de la fic!Et pour l'autre fic je vais te faire morfler!Surtout si tu la fermes pas maintenant!++Ray:Euh..là c'est toi qui monopolise le dialogue.++Moi:Mais euh...Fallait bien lui expliquer!!/Ray:1 Moi:1 Kaï:0.++Tala: Tu crois que j'ai mon mot à dire peut être?!++Moi: Vos gueules!!!!(exaspérée)+++++

Tala me resserre contre lui pour me rassuré.Ca me calme.Dés que j'arrête de pleurer, je lui raconte tout en détail.Ma tête sur son épaule et lui me caresse les cheveux surtout avec les dreds que m'a offert mon père la veille.

Tala?

mh!

Tu m'écoutes?

oui,t'inquiète.Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas qu'il te fait peur?

...j'en sais rien...c'est que...c'est la première fois qu'on m'embrasse comme ça...enfin je veux dire...

Que t'aimerais aller plus loin?

QUOOIIIII???!!!(main devant la bouche puis baisse la tête et sa main.)n'importe quoi..(rouge)

C'est vrai et tu ne veux pas l'avouer.Allez courage tu y arriveras!

Tala!

Ce dernier s'esclaffe de rire et prends Kaï dans ses bras.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.Et puis toi seul connais la réponse.Allez.

Au fait Tala pourquoi t'es venu aujourd'hui?

Je venais voir comment tu allais et surtout pour manger.

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Y a que ça qui t'intéresse de toute façon quand tu viens ici.(boude)

Non pas que ça!

A ce moment Tala approche Kaï de lui et l'embrasse.Ce dernier est surpris et le repousse violemment.

Non mais ça va pas la tête!

Si, c'est juste pour savoir quel goût ca a.(regard noir de Kaï) Allez, je rigole,c'est bon.Idiot.J'y vais,on se retrouve dehors dans quelques minutes et change toi vite.Je t'attends en bas.

D'accord mais ne recommence pas!

D'accord(rigole en descendant les escaliers.)


	3. Chapter 3

Kaï prend une chemise blanche entre ouverte et un pantalon noir. Il rejoint Tala. ils font une balade au parc. kaï et Tala s'asseoient sur un banc. 

Tala?Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu l'es?

De quoi?Homo?

Oui.

Pourquoi?

Je voudrais...

Cherche par toi même.En tout cas, je suis toujours aussi trouillard.

Toi?Trouillard?

J'ai toujours peur de pas faire les choses correctement ou de dire n'importe quoi. Mais parfois c'est ce qui rend les gens si mignons surtout si cette personne est avec son âme soeur.

Parce que tu l'as trouvé?

Oui et ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Une personne passe ses mains devant les yeux de Tala qui sourit.

Brian, je voudrais te présenter Kaî.

S'lut!Dis moi chou,on devait pas se retrouver seul,non?

C'est juste que Kaî ne sait pas s'il est homo ou non.T'aurais pas un tuyau pour lui?

Mmmh, je ne sais pas trop.Tu penses toujours à cette perconne?

Non.

Alors t'es pas amoureux.

Bri, c'est plus compliqué pour Kaï. C'est un gars qui lui courent après et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Tu le connais en plus.

Ah bon, c'est qui?

Brooklyn.

Ah.

C'est tout ce que tu as à dire mon ange? Après tout c'est ton ex, jte rappel!Et que j'ai pas envie qu'il bousille Kaï!

Ok, mon chou.Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.Kaï, sois prudent, Brooklyn ne lache pas l'affaire aussi facilement. J'en ai de très mauvais souvenir.

Ouais(sur un ton pas convaincu). Bon, je vais vous laisser!

Tala et Brian laissèrent Kaî retourner chez lui pour méditer.

**Bon Merci !**

**Killproduct et 'titeKai, LicyLie, SNT59, swordetios pour leurs reviews. Surtout les deux premières personnes que j'ai citèes qui m'ont**

**donnés l'idée pour la suite!!!Ou plutôt qui essaient de m'encourager...**

**Bon c'est parti!**

Pov Kaï

Je suis rentré aprés avoir fait quelques courses. J'ai rencontré Brooklyn en plus avec Tyson et Ray. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.Ils sont venues voir à quoi ressemblait mon appartement. Je suis en train de d'emménagé pour retourner au manoir familiale de Grand-Père. Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie que parce que je suis sa seule descendance qu'il ait bien voulu reconnaitre. Ce que je peut mépriser cela mais parfois ça a peut être un avantage.

Brooklyn a l'air triste de voir mes cartons ou je me fais des films?

Tyson et Ray me posent plein de question. Brooklyn lui se contente d'éviter mon regard. Je rends l'uniforme de fille de l'école parce que je ne m'en servirai plus. Je pars dans quelques jours donc je ne viendrai pas en cours cette semaine. Ray est le porte -parole, il fera passer le message.

Ray et Tyson sont partis et Brooklyn est resté pour me parler.

J'étais en train de ranger, une breloque de maman était en haut de l'étagère et que j'avais besoin d'une chaise pour l'attraper.

Brooklyn m'a rattrapé alors que j'allais tomber et j'ai réussi à sauver la breloque de maman, c'est un de mes plus précieux souvenirs.

Brooklyn m'a embrassé avec douceur. Plusieurs, jme suis laissé aller. C'était si bon. On est pas allé très loin, j'appréhender.

Pendant les deux semaines avant de partir en cours, Brooklyn et moi avons fait l'amour plusieurs fois et on s'est affichés en couple dans le lycée, Tyson et Ray aussi.

Je suis parti chez grand-père et je lui ai annoncé, il m'a renvoyé la-bàs. J'ai revu Brooklyn en rentrant et il m'a offert un bracelet "_A toi pour toujours.Mon Coeur, Mon Ame, Ma vie t'appartiennent à jamais. I love you."_

**Fin**

Enfin une fic complète wwwaaaahhhoooooouuuuuu!!!!!


End file.
